shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Siox
Ivan Craslo, later known as Siox, was an incredibly powerful supervillain who surfaced after the Uprising Conflict. Coming from Ukraine, Ivan was originally just an ordinary man serving the Ukraine military, until his wife and child were killed during a war on his country. Seeking retribution, Ivan called on mysterious dark forces that granted him unimaginable power, losing his sanity in the process. Calling himself Siox, he resurfaced following the formation of The Icons, hellbent on completing his revenge by destroying Exarch and these new meta-humans. Allying with Anton Val, Siox first attacked New Gemini, fighting Golden Knight and Firebrand respectively. Siox made a second attack against the Icons directly, escaping and unleashing hell at New Gemini. Energy and the Icons led a retaliation against Siox, but the latter used the Fate Shard against the heroes, seemingly destroying it. With nothing left to lose, Siox made a final campaign against Exarch on Bermuda, but was stopped by the Icons and the Vindicators, Prism ultimately killing Siox for his crimes, despite the consequences. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Ivan Craslo was born in Ukraine and lived there with his family and children whilst working as a military official. For years, Russian forces were invading Ukraine. Ivan heard on international news and through military reports of the so called heroes and meta-humans with powers unimaginable. He, despite having a background in the military, wanted all of the conflict to end for his family's safety. This would not be, for his town and family were soon decimated by the occupations, Ivan returning home one day to find them dead after his wife would not give up entry to the house, knowing Ivan had military info kept inside. This broke him completely, the grief of a father with no family left. He lost all hope, no saviors came despite the war continuing for years. They had all that power, yet chose to not tackle the real threats of the world. Transformation into Siox Ivan, in his loss and torment, called out and offered everything to gain revenge for his family. What answered him, however, was nothing of mortal emotion and simplicity. That day he was no longer human, he was warped, twisted and forged into a being hellbent on fear and destruction. Still holding the desire for revenge against the meta-human heroes that failed him, but also against Exarch, who he learnt about through the entity that empowered him, Ivan now called himself Siox and began his quest for retribution. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced physiology:' Siox, unlike others, has a more unique and varied powerset, being a vastly gifted telepath and telekinetic with additional abilities to boot. **'Telekinesis:' Siox can move things with his mind, create barriers or waves of energy to knock/stun foes. ***'Shrouded Telepathy:' A unique variant of telepathic abilities, Siox's mind is a living terror and in addition to normally reading/communicating with other people's minds, Siox can use his mind's chaos against others inflicting horrible pain to any who would try to reach into his mind. **'Dark Energy manipulation:' A rare ability Siox possesses. He can manipulate so-called dark energy into many forms like bolts, shields and weapons. ***'Lingering wounds:' The energies Siox wields are everlasting and hard to remove, many attacks and wounds from him will permanently weaken his foes until cleansed. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Meta-humans Category:Criminals Category:Serial killers Category:Telepaths Category:Military Category:Deceased